


Inside me

by Rinfantasy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternative Universe but following the Canon plot, Egyptian Magic, Hurt/Comfort, I couldn't resist the weird pun in the title LOL, Marik has the Millennium Ring, Multi, Ryo will have his turn though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinfantasy/pseuds/Rinfantasy
Summary: What if Ryo wasn't the one to become Bakura's host but a young renegade tomb keeper trying to change his destiny?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first thiefshipping fanfiction so I’m sorry if the characters are OOC…   
> P.s. this is an AU where Ryo never followed his father in Egypt (new canon by the movie Dark side of Dimension) thus he didn’t become the owner of the Millennium Ring.   
> Warning: Unbetaed and English errors.

Marik Ishtar intensely stared at the golden ring inside the altar. Soon he will finally start to make a move on the pharaon and take the last god card. Some weeks ago, after a failed assassin attempt from another criminal syndicate (such a weird world he lived where people would kill for duel monster’s cards), which Rishid took care of pretty quickly, the young Egyptian realized he need more power for himself. Not that he wasn’t powerful enough, Marik was pretty confident in his own strength, and he was pretty arrogant about it too, still what if some other inconveniences would delay him again in his plan of revenge?

Thus, he decided to grab any other power available and since he hated the Pharaoh and the tomb so much, no one would think he ever pondered to come back there. He smiled at his evil wit. Isis would never suspect his plan, and her millennium necklace had his limit, otherwise she would have stopped him already. When he returned in the Valley of the kings with only Rishid by his side, the blond felt sick, he hated that place. Anyway, if he couldn’t withstand this much, how could he change the Destiny?

Rishid lightened the torches, a protective barrier from the darkness creeping out from the surrounding. Marik wondered if the servant ghost of the Pharaoh would try to stop him. When he reacted the altar, Marik decided the ghost didn’t have any intention to interfere. The ghost was the one that predicted his life would be full of blood and pain, maybe even his currently actions were part of this so-called “Pharaoh’s will” like was his father’s death. Marik grinned maliciously, if this was all part of this “Will” then was better for the pharaoh to be ready to face the consequences of his own decisions. Marik surely won’t hold back. He will pay blood with blood. He heard inside his mind the echo of a cruel and crazy laughter. Marik shook his head to chase the sound away, maybe all this thinking about revenge was starting to turn him into a stereotype villain like those in cartoons.

The young Ishtar stared at the last Item left, the Millennium Ring. During his up-bringing as a tomb keeper his father told him of the many men that in pursuit of their greed, tried to wear the item only for them to have their soul consumed, the last one being a British archeologist seven year ago. Only the one chosen by the Ring itself could wear it. However, Marik wasn’t your average man. He was the hair of the Ishtar clan, the last vestige of the time of the ancient pharaohs. His blood was powerful and he was already in possession of a millennium item. Truthfully, he didn’t think there could be someone worthier than him.

“Master Marik, this item is too dangerous. While the other items, apart the puzzle, were carefully researched upon, the ring’s power is considered evil and unknown” Rishid bowed and expressed his concern. “I beseech you to let me be the one to hold the Ring”

The younger boy glanced at his brother, there was no one he trusted like he did with Rishid (if what he felt could even be called trust, Marik was twisted like that), the one that shared his past, his pain. Rishid was his shadow. Differently from his father, the blond always considered his adoptive brother as a proper member of the clan. He even had enough faith in him of being able to handle a God Card. However, something in Marik’s told him his brother wouldn’t survive the Ring. “I must be the one. Don’t worry, Rishid. The rod will protect me”

The semi-bald man gave in “Yes, Master Marik” he knew when the blond made a choice he would stubbornly follow it to the bitter end without listening to reasons.

The atmosphere was filled with tension, the light of the flames morphed the shadow, creating grotesque creatures on the wall fully carved with pictures and hieroglyphs, the silence was heavy and solemn. Marik grabbed cold gold. He could die but he knew he wouldn’t. He was only a little piece of the grand schemes of Fate, a broken puppet in its hands, but still a vital piece. He had a duty, a duty he didn’t want to follow, but his nevertheless. Surely Destiny wouldn’t kill him off till he played his part. Marik found ironic and infuriating that his certainties were based by what he hated the most and he was so strongly fighting against. With hate running inside his veins, he wore the Ring.

* * *

The Spirit felt something strings inside the Ring, he knew this sensation, another poor imbecile wore the item. And his feelings were telling him this human wasn’t his fated host. The darkness in the Ring already started to react and attack the fool when a light blocked its path. The spirit was familiar with this power… possible was it a Millennium Item?

The spirit felt his own consciousness being sucked, he didn’t know if this was a result from the Ring being successfully wore or if this was a power from the other Item in question. Soon, the Spirit was able to look at the outside world with the eyes of someone else.

“Master Marik, are you alright?” Rishid asked with worry.

“I’m fine. I felt the power of the Ring fighting me but like I predicted the Rod did his job. Now let’s see what this new Millennium Item can do!” Marik conveyed his will power to the Ring but nothing happened. He focused more but only a tiny light glowed without doing much else.

_“It’s useless, you can’t use the power of the Ring”_ Marik heard a voice inside his head. Truthfully wasn’t the first time it happened to him but the usual voice induced him headache or it sounded so weird and far away from him that Marik often thought he imagined it. The voice this time was deeper and clear.

“Who are you?!” the blond Egyptian shouted.

“ _So, you can hear me. And you also understand the old tongue. Probably this has to do with the Millennium Rod. To answer your inquiry, I’m the spirit dwelling inside the Millennium Ring”_

_Like the Pharaoh in the Millennium puzzle?_ _I didn’t know there were other spirits apart him_ , Marik thought in private, he used the power of the Rod to shield his mind. “Still, now the Ring belong to me so you have two options: scram or bow before your new master!”

The spirit started to laugh loudly and darkly “ _AHAHAHAH Bow to you? A mere mortal? If wasn’t for the Rod protecting you I would have already killed you! I don’t have Masters, only bodies to do my bidding”_

Marik amethyst’s eyes narrowed “You shall not have my body!” he will never be under someone rule! The spirit replied

“ _Like I want it. You are useless to me. You can’t bring out the power of the Ring on its full potential_.”

“You said this before. Why I can’t do it?” the tanned boy was perplexed.

“ _Fate. You aren’t my host thus can’t use it. So, now take out the ring and put it back for the one destined to use it. I will also generously let you go without much harm”_ _for now, when I will possess my fated host I will surely come back for the Rod._ If the voice had a face he would be smirking.

Marik felt rage inside, all this work for naught? He couldn’t accept it! And because Fate? If this was enough to discourage him, he would have never left the tomb in the first place!

* * *

The Egyptian teen used the Rod to enter in the spirit soul room. There was darkness all around him, Marik hated darkness, it remained of his past, but he still walked forward till he collided with an invisible wall. He couldn’t go any further.

“Such a foolishness, did you think you could easily enter without my permission?” a blob of concentrated darkness appeared behind Marik. The teen grinned looking at obscured mass near him “Don’t you have a better way to show yourself? Are you trying to frighten me or are you self-conscious?”

“Only mortals would concern themselves about physical appearance. Usually I would take the form of my host but since you aren’t, I can’t take your shape. If my form isn’t up your standard well… Deal with it” a dark laughter resounded in the black void space “Or little fake-host is afraid of me? Well, you have all the reason for”

“You wished” Marik replied. The smug voice of the spirit was so annoying that cancelled out the fear. No one looked down on him! “Good. If you had my face you would ruin it. Now let’s get down to business. You said I can’t bring out the power of the Ring, but can you?”

“With you as a fake-host? Only half. Therefore, do yourself and me a favor and stop to waste anyone time. Give up the ring.”

For what? To leave the power of the Ring to someone else? And he didn’t trust the spirit, if it had a body, who know what would it do? It could easily become a torn in his side or mess up his plan. “Never. It would be more advantageous for me to take the Ring and lock it up for no one to own it”

The darkness in the space shifted angrily, the whole place shaking. the spirit yelled “Don’t you dare or I will kill you right now”

“I’m not afraid of you. However, simply putting this item away it a waste so I propose you a deal. Work with me and help me, I will do something for you in return. What do you want? A Host? I will search him for you. Do you want to be freed from the item? I will find a way”.

The spirit snorted “I don’t have the time to deal with the whim of a child. Leave, before I lose my patience”

_So stubborn_ , Marik sighed, but he still got a last card to play, he smirked wickedly. With a fake concern in his voice, he said “Oh, well. Good luck with the Pharaoh being the next one coming to get you then. I don’t think he will be generous to you like me though. Pretty much sure he will exorcist you or something”

The soul room was shaken by feelings even angrier than before “The Pharaoh… he is awakened?” the spirit yelled, shadows growing restless. After 3000 years the promised time has come and he is still without host! Something went wrong!

From the reaction it had, the blond understood that the spirit didn’t like the Pharaoh very much. So, they had something in common after all. He could use this, “Yes, and soon he will collect all of the Millennium items to get back his memories. Your ring as well. My offer still stands. Help me, and I shall grant your wish”

The spirit carefully considered the deal. If on one hand the blond wasn’t his host, he still had a millennium item, making him inevitably connect to his path. And with the Pharaoh already roaming in the outside world, he couldn’t risk being without a body when he will face his nemesis. Would he take the gamble on the possibility he could meet his fated host before the Pharaoh comes to get him? The spirit usually liked gambles but only when he got a backup plan.

The spirit finally decided “I accept. But only with a condition: I want all of the millennium items”

Marik snorted, the spirit acted as if he was in control when he hadn’t any choice, “I agree. I won’t need the Rod after I accomplished my plan. Why do you want to collect the millennium items, what is your aim?”

“This isn’t something a mortal like you should have concern for. In other words: Piss off, my business, not yours”.

The Egyptian almost laughed. If only the spirit knew it. He felt a sense of superiority over the fact the spirit would never get what he wanted without his help. Maybe he wasn’t worthy of the power of the ring, however, he was the last key not known by anyone but still so much needed. Apart Isis. In any case, she would keep it quiet until destiny unfolded itself. Marik felt a bitter taste in his mouth. How much he hated this forced role of his! He was his own being with his own feelings. And he shall prove it to the world.

“Very well. So, what do you want me to help you with? And your name… or I shall keep calling you fake-host?” the spirit taunted him.

The boy ignored the last sentence and his amethyst eyes glowed brightly “My name is Marik Ishtar. The man that will kill the Pharaoh and become God” he extended his hand to the dark figure.

The spirit smirked in the darkness with matched wickedness “Oh, Marik. If you told me your objective early, I would have yielded much sooner. I think we will get along pretty well, Partner” his shadows encircled the blond's hand.

* * *

Marik resurfaced from the soul room. Rishid, already used to the habits of his master, sighed relieved. His brother was ok.

“Let’s go Rishid.”

“Yes, Master Marik”

the two tomb keepers walked straight ahead to the exist, when the youth noticed a man on front at him. The blond boy took out the Millennium Rod “Are you here to stop me, Master Shen?”

The Blue eyed and bald Egyptian denied it “Even this is part of the will of the Gods. You can leave. However, listen to my words: the dark power you allied yourself with isn’t something a man is able to control. Remember Marik Ishtar, if you play with fire, you are bound to be burnt”

“If burning is the price to pay to win, I shall do with a smile on my face!” with determination in his face, Marik left the tomb without looking back. Rishid behind him.

“ _You are quite the fearless one. But will your courage alone be enough?_ ” the spirit of the Ring, from inside his head, mocked him.

The tomb keeper, without losing his cool, replied “My future victories shall be the proof. I will win. Even against Fate itself”

“ _Do you think you have the strength to defy Destiny?_ ” the spirit was intrigued. Such a foolish human indeed. Too full of himself but amusing too. Maybe he could lend him a bit of his power when the time comes.

Marik closed his eyes and re-open them again more focused of ever, “I do” he will kill the Pharaoh and have his revenge. He will gain his freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

If the spirit thought before that he and Marik would get along, now he knew it was the opposite.

_“Why the fuck there isn’t any meat? Are you a fucking rabbit or something?”_ 3000 years without eating and the first thing he had to taste is this green shit?

“For generations, my family didn’t eat any meat. It’s tradition.” Marik replied while he chewed a carrot.

_“For someone dealing with dark powers I didn’t take you to be one following tradition”_ the spirit was curious at the contradictions this boy showed. If only he could access at his mind and memories, but they were tightly sealed by the millennium rod and something else he didn’t recognize it. It was like a huge dark gate chained all over. The spirit had the gut feelings it was better to leave it alone. Who was Marik Ishtar?

“It’s more of a habit than other, I’m simply got used. Try to eat meat now it’s like a little kid doing something only because it was forbidden. I don’t have time to waste on childish things like that. And however, I’m the one eating. If you don’t like the taste, return to your soul room and let me eat in peace”

The spirit snorted like an outraged spoiled child. Marik ignored him. “Rishid, did you find the location of the last God card?”

_“God card?”_ Now the spirit interest was picked.

“One of the Ghouls found a trail leading to the vault of a museum in Luxor” Rishid stood in the corner of dining room, silent and immobile like a statue. Truthfully, the blond Egyptian wanted to dinner alongside his brother but Rishid’s upbringing as servant was too ingrained in his soul to eat in the same table as his master. Furthermore, after all what happened in their past, Marik would feel awkward.

“Good. We will assault the museum in five days” After he gets his hand on Obelisk, he would go straight in Japan.

_“Ehi, fake-host, what is a God card?”_

Marik pondered _, right what an ancient spirit would know about duel monsters?_ “Some years ago, someone trapped the power of the ancient ka inside a card game, including the gods themselves”

_“He turned dark ancient magic into a card game? That man is pretty fucked up”_

“That fucked up man is named Maximillian Pegasus and I must thank him. In a card form it’s easier to steal the Gods’ power”

Marik went out of the dining room, walked inside his bedroom and turned on the light. The spirit was amazed about how the humans now could trap Ra’s light inside their house in the night. And the moving metal carriage before coming in the blond hide-out.

Marik felt a sort of glee when the spirit discovered something of new. It remembered him of the first time he went out of the tomb. After, too caught in his hate, he never gave too much emotions about the new things he learned. Feelings the spirit’s interest about the wonders of the modern world, the Egyptian felt he has been given a second change to enjoy them. He looked forward to the moment he would show a TV to the spirit.

“Sorry, spirit. I want to bath. I need my privacy” and before the spirit couldn’t voice his protests, the blond boy pulled the Ring off and put him inside a drawer. After all, no one could see his back except his family.

* * *

  “What are you, a prude maiden?! We are both males!” The spirit yelled angry, he wasn’t doing it to conceal his fear of Marik locking him up away, not at all!

“I didn’t think you wanted to see my body so much…Wait, you are a man?! This means… were you human before?”

“I’m not human!”

“I said _were_. I should have thought about in the moment you complained about the food”

_“Piss off, isn’t your business”_ Truthfully, the spirit didn’t remember much of himself of his past, only that he hated the Pharaoh with every fiber of its being and he had to collect all the millennium items to obtain the power of darkness. Oh, now he could add he loved meat. He couldn’t stand those vegetarian shit.

“From the minute you started residing inside my head I think you have become my business” the blond complained.

If you are playing in this way… _“Why do you want to kill the Pharaoh?”_ the spirit asked.

Marik considered if telling the truth or using the spirit’s words against him. He settled for the half-truth. He had to find the weakness of his partner to have the advantage. If he gave some information away, the spirit had to do it as well, or he would be in Marik’s debt. Prideful like he was, the spirit wouldn’t let it happen. “He killed my father. Your turn”

The spirit didn’t expect for the Egyptian to really answer him _“So revenge…”_ this word resounded inside his subconscious, why he started to feel something akin to empathy for the boy? He immediately squashed the budding feeling. He was a malevolent spirit, he shouldn’t care about any other apart himself and his mission. Nevertheless, buried deep inside, the thought about revenge coldly burned. _“I don’t know”_

“What do you mean with I don’t know?” Marik grew irritated.

The spirit smirked _“Exactly what I said. I don’t know”_ and the best part, he wasn’t even lying! if Marik wanted to find more about him, oh well, good luck! He chuckled darkly.

The tanned boy made a tks like sound. He gave out too much for too little. He decided he wouldn’t talk about himself anymore until the spirit gave up something of his first.

Marik lay in the soft bed with silk purple sheets, he switched on the night light and turn off the others. _“So, little Marik can’t stand the darkness? Very ironic since you accepted me inside yourself”_

The blond ignored him “Good night”

the spirit was startled for a moment, he didn’t think wishing for a good night was within the Egyptian’s character at all, before he could stop himself, he asked _“Why?”_

Marik grunted a little, he wanted to sleep! “Why what?”

_“Greeting me for the night. Isn’t like you care about me”_

The tanned boy closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. he murmured with soft voice “Wishing me a good night and reciprocating were ones of the few things I felt good in my childhood. I simply glad I can say it to someone again. Even if is an ancient scourge like you”

_“You are more foolish than I first thought”_ the spirit replied.

“Pity you can’t back down our deal now” Marik, with a grin in his face, entered under the protection of Bes.

* * *

Marik was glad he had a dreamless sleep that night, he didn’t want to be teased by the spirit for his nightmares. _“Good morning, sleeping beauty”_ the spirit greeted him with a familiar teasing tone.

“Good morning to you as well sunshine” Marik retorted with the same tone. He could feel the spirit’s disgust. AHAHA, serve you right!

Unceremoniously, the blond showered the Ring in the drawer, went to the bathroom and changed in his daily clothes. Tight grey pants and a sleeveless dark blue shirt with black motifs. When Marik wore the Ring again, the spirit wasn’t amused in the least _“A day I will find what you are hiding Marik!”_

“Sure, of course” the Egyptian acted condescending. The spirit chose not to swear at him because he knew would make the other win the argument.

Marik wore his gold jewelry and noticed as the spirit’s interest was picked. Seemed that the ancient ghost liked not only the millennium items but also shining expensive things. He opened another jewelry’s chest to show off his richness at the spirit. Was it vanity? Marik didn’t care, it made him feel good “If I didn’t find out you were human in the past, I would think you are the spirit of a Magpie. You are ogling these jewelry like a thief”

_“Thief, I like as it sounds”_ the spirit purred. The Egyptian rolled his eyes, then he sat on front of a giant mirror to apply the kohl. The spirit noticed how much easier was doing it with this reflecting glass… where did this thought come from? The amnesic one was puzzled.

* * *

Marik ate the breakfast Rishid personally prepared. He didn’t trust any other with his food. He drank a cup of black coffee. The spirit strongly loathed it, bitter beverages remembered him the taste of medicinal herbs.

The Egyptian grinned when he turned on the TV to watch the news and waited for the spirit’s reaction.

_“So now you can watch far away events using this magic box?”_ the spirit commented.

“Isn’t magic…” Marik was disappointed “… I hoped you screamed there were little people trapped inside”

The spirit snorted _“Like I would make such a mistake. These little people are happy or too calm”_

“Happy or too calm?”

_“They are far too calm for people trapped”_

Marik felt something akin to sympathy, the spirit was trapped inside the millennium ring by who knows how much, of course he would notice the difference. The tanned boy remembered what felt like as a child to never go outside the tomb. In the darkness, helpless, without freedom. Did the spirit also feel like that?   

“Rishid” Hearing his master call him, the semi-bald man went near him.

Marik ordered “I changed my plan. We are leaving for Luxor today. Mobilize the Ghouls”

“Yes, master Marik. May I inquire why the sudden change?”

“I need to go where there are many people. I must find a host for the spirit”

_“Fuck off, Marik! I don’t need your pity!”_ the spirit wasn’t a charity’s case! He had his pride.

“Isn’t pity. You will be more useful with a body for yourself” and the fact that Marik felt self-satisfaction in helping someone similar to him was only an added bonus.

The spirit didn’t know if to feel wronged or relieved that the Egyptian wanted to help him. Even if he hated the fact, he knew he was entirely dependent on Marik until he found his own vessel. Oh well, if the boy become too annoying he could always kill him later.   

_“Know that you won’t receive any gratitude from me”_

Marik smirked “I don’t need it. Just keep your side of the deal and help me to kill the Pharaoh”

_“Only if you give me the millennium items. And don’t expect me to help you for any other thing”_

“Won’t kill you being a bit more pleasant, you know? You could gain much more if you don’t make an enemy of the other party.  Manipulation is an art”

_“Everyone has their style Marik. I prefer direct and brutal. However, this doesn’t mean I can’t manipulate. Who know, maybe I’m doing it without you noticing it, partner”_

The young Egyptian chuckled “Thinking of outsmart me? Maybe is you the one moving according to my will”

Rishid watched his master talking to the spirit and smiled softly. Even if he was hearing only half of the conversation and the contents weren’t much pleasant, his brother was having fun. Like a little bit of the light he lost after he swore vengeance had finally returned in him. Maybe taking the millennium ring has been the right choice after all.      

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Marik took the spirit on a tour in Luxor. The ancient ghost was amazed by the many tall buildings, they remembered him of the Pharaoh’s palace. The people coming and going, the many metal carriages in the streets were a sight very different but in the same time familiar.

“Do you feel someone here that could be your host?” the blond Egyptian asked.

The spirit denied it _“The millennium ring has the power to search. He should be glowing and point to the one we seek when he is near”_

“Do you have any specific preference?”

_“I don’t care until the body is useful”_

“So, you wouldn’t care if you become a woman?”

“…” the spirit didn’t think about that _“Let’s hope they are a man”_

“I agree. Would be pretty awkward”

“ _Why? Are you afraid to fall for me?”_ the spirit teased.

“You wished” the boy laughed, then he became serious “Jokes aside, I don’t think I’m capable to fall in love” Marik couldn’t even imagine becoming that vulnerable with someone.

_“Love is overestimated”_

Marik smiled “So says the evil spirit. Truthfully, I would have a shock if you said the opposite”

The spirit joked _“I’m glad I followed your expectation. We can’t have you dying over shock, can we? At least not before you find me a host”_

“Yes, you are hopeless without me”

The joking mood changed and the ancient spirit felt the hit too close to home. Marik, feeling the other’s rage, chose to keep quiet. Antagonizing the spirit would be only troublesome. 

* * *

 

the next day, the duo continued to roam in the city. The young Egyptian decided to go in the park and bask in the sun.  Naturally the spirit protested. Even if he wasn’t a vampire or something like that, for sheer pride to be in the darkness’s side he didn’t like the situation at all. The warmth felt too odd.

Lying on a green mantle, Marik ignored him. He would never forget the moment he felt the sun for the first time in his life. He closed his violet eyes and enjoyed the light kissing his tanned skin.

* * *

 

“Hey, spirit. If you could choose, what kind of body would you wish?”

_“A strong and fast male body that would obliterate all of my enemies”_

“So, kind of like Rishid?” Marik said.

“ _He seems pretty strong indeed, but I feel he lack speed and dexterity”_

“So, you want a toned body like mine.  It will be difficult to find one though.” Marik concluded.

“ _Do you believe in yourself that much?”_

“You should see me in action. Pity you can’t have my body”

 The spirit replied sarcastic “ _Yes, I’m sure a pretty face like you and with servants doing everything for you, know as to punch”_

“You would surprise about what this body can do”

_“Are you coming onto me, Marik?”_

“What do you mean?” the youth was perplexed.

 _“Nothing”_ the spirit couldn’t tease him any further if the blond didn’t understand the joke. His little fake-host could get the wrong idea. Or worse, Marik would turn the situation around making the spirit be the one flirting with him. Something he wasn’t doing at all. First, he wasn’t human. Second, he hated people. Why should he flirt with them? He was only tolerating Marik because they were working together.

“I so look forward to see your host now!” the blond said.

_“Why?”_

“Because if they are the contrary of what you want, I can laugh at your face” Marik smiled.

_“Such a twisted personality, partner.  Careful, or you could be ditched in a hallway and left to die”_

“But you like me better like this” the Egyptian smirked, self-confident.

The spirit felt his retort dying in his inexistent throat. Because Marik was right. He really liked his personality. Most humans were boring, goody two shoes, pitiful or crazy (the kind he didn’t want to deal with). In his opinion, Marik wasn’t any of those (except the crazy part but he was the kind he liked to deal with). However, he would never admit it.

 _“The only thing I like is power”_ he firmly replied, maybe more to himself than to the blond Egyptian.

 “So, do I. I will stand above everyone”

 _Not me,_ the spirit smirked to himself.

* * *

 

The last two days were inconclusive. The ring never reacted. They were back to square. At least the spirit became more comfortable with the modern technology. Marik also brought a cellphone. Before, he used the millennium rod for communication but he wanted to show it to the spirit. His reaction to the cellphone was priceless and the tanned boy felt fully refunded from the TV disappointment.

 _“I wished I had one of those in my time”_ the ancient ghost said absentmindedly. He was particularly interest in the GPS’s function and the video-camera.   

“And what would have you done with this?”

 _“I don’t know”_ his voice was unsure, like he has just woken up from a dream or a trance.

Marik sensed that the spirit wasn’t hiding anything from him and the confusion was real. Did the spirit really forgot?

Since keeping on was pointless, they quit to think about the phone to focus on more important things, like the assault Marik is planning to do.

_“What use is to bring so many people? If you are fast and hidden well, you can steal without alerting the guards.  You are only bringing trouble upon yourself!”_

 “I’m not a coward. I will do like I always did, entering from the front door and brainwashing the guards.”

“ _You really don’t have class as a thief, Marik. Simply taking things like doing grocery shopping. Where is the fun? The art? What if you are walking in a trap? Did you scout the place at least?”_

“I’ve got the blueprint of the museum and if there is a trap, I will know where my enemies are” the blond gripped tightly the rod “and deal with them”

_“If you plan to use the rod, me and you are enough. I will use the ring in case”_

 “The ghouls are coming as well. Their numbers show how much powerful I am”

_“So, in the end is all for your vanity? For a moment, I forgot I was dealing with a little boy”_

“And you, speaking about the art of stealing? Seem that under all your evilness beat the heart of a romantic”

_“I don’t have a heart! You, foolish mortal”_

“Sure” the Egyptian said sarcastic. He knew the spirit had a heart. You needed one to hate. 

* * *

 

Marik, looking at the mirror of the luxurious suite he resided in the last days, applied the kohl. Next, he wore the eye of Horus on his forehead.

Suddenly, the spirt felt a memory rising from the oblivion of his consciousness. He saw the imagine of the Pharaoh looking at him from the top in his throne. He wore the eyes of Horus on his forehead, symbol of his right to rule. Violet eyes, a shade different from Marik, watched him like he was beneath the ground he walked. How much he loathed these eyes! 

“ _Marik, get rid of that eye on your forehead. It’s doesn’t suit you”_

The young Egyptian protested outraged “You said you didn’t care about appearances. This is the symbol of the Pharaoh’s power, someone I will be in the future. And you are saying it doesn’t suit me?”

_“If you have the power you don’t need jewelries to prove it. Get rid of that thing, it’s disgusting”_

 “You aren’t making any sense” unwillingly the tanned boy indulged the spirit. He didn’t want to hear him nag all the night. If only the spirit wasn’t in his head… he could shut him up.

Marik took his dark violet ghoul robe and wore it. “ _For one saying he isn’t a coward, your style is pretty tamed. I thought you would use a bolder color”_

“Like what?”

In the spirit mind appeared the vision of a blood red garment “ _Red_ ”

“And being a walking target? I would like to meet someone able to show off that color and in the same time remaining inconspicuous. Plus, red totally clash with me” after a bit he asked “Why red? Do you like it?”

 _“It’s the color of blood_ ”

The blond rolled his amethyst eyes, of course! “After you find a host, I will gift you a red robe”

“ _And where does this sudden generosity come from?_ ” the spirit was suspicious.

“Because I’m your boss and you work for me. You need your minion’s uniform”

 _“Fuck you, Marik!_ ”

The young boy laughed at the spirit till he left the hotel and found Rishid waiting for him siting on a dark green motorbike.

* * *

 

In the middle of the night, Marik walked in the museum like he owed the place. The museum was creepy with all these ancient artefacts and the silent, but it was nothing compared to the tomb. He used the millennium rod on the guards and reached the vault with his followers without trigging the alarm. Rishid was waiting out. The spirit complained this was the most boring theft he ever participated. Hypocrite, he didn’t remember his other robberies. Like he could judge.

One of his ghouls hacked in the system and when the vault door was opening, the ring started glowing and pointed ahead.

“Is your host inside there?” the youth asked.

 _“Idiot! The ring is reacting to another millennium item!_ ” the spirit was excited. Another step close to his goal.

“Another millennium item…” he entered inside and found his sister waiting for him “… Isis. I should have known it”

“Marik, please stop this absurdity!” the deep blue eyes of his sister were filled with worry “Isn’t too late to turn back”

The spirit observed the blond Egyptian so called “sister”. He didn’t think his fake-host would still have a family. Usually, people filled with rage and vengeance like Marik were the one who already lost everything. The woman’s face, big blue eyes like the deep sea, glossy ebony long straight hair and honeyed skin color, seemed familiar. A similar one resurfaced from his cloudy memory. He felt animosity toward her.

“Turn back to what? A slave forever buried underground inside a tomb?”

 “Marik, our duty as tombkeeper is sacred and valuable. You can’t turn your back to all the generation of our family”

 _“Wait, you are a tombkeeper?_ ” the spirit was astonished.

 _“I was. Not anymore. Why?_ ” Marik replied in his mind. He didn’t want to look like a madman on front of Isis.

“ _I don’t know. I only find it funny as hell”_ like there was an irony the spirit couldn’t make out yet. Perhaps the fact that Marik was also a thief?

Marik ignored him and focused his attention on his sister. “I didn’t choose to be born a tombkeeper. I never wanted to be one and I will never bow before the one who made my life and that of our family a living hell!”

“Sometimes sacrifices have to be make for the greater good. It’s heavy but also an honor. The pharaoh returned to banish evil and save the world. Don’t you want to help him?”

“What is Good or Evil, sister? You are so sure about him but neglect all his faults. Can you really overlook all the pain he caused and simply label them as “necessary sacrifices”? Was our father a “necessary sacrifice” to you as well? I can’t do it”

“Marik, if you keep toward this path, you could be the very evil that will destroy the world!”

“Not, if I save the world first”

“Isn’t your role, brother. It’s the pharaoh”

“Destiny this, destiny that… Fuck destiny! I can choose for myself. If the world really needs a pharaoh to keep going, I will be that pharaoh!”

“Do you really want to risk the world for your own pride? Brother, if you left this hate behind, we can still find a way to be happy” Isis pleaded him.

“I’m sorry, Sister. Until the pharaoh is here, I will always feel trapped. I can’t find worth in a world born from the blood of our father, where we can’t be free. I can’t live in a world bound to his rule. Give me Obelisk.”

“I’m sorry brother, for the good of this world I will stop you” Isis raised her arm. This was the signal for the soldiers she paid to enter and point their guns at the thieves.

Marik laughed with gusto “really Isis. You should know by now, men are powerless against me” he raised his millennium rod and all the people on his sister’s side fell on the floor like puppets whose strings were cut.

The young tombkeeper took a step toward his sister when he heard the spirit _“Time to reclaim the prize”_

The millennium ring glowed, the light disappeared from the room. The two of them entered in the Shadow realm, where darkness ruled.

Something of dark and slippery grabbed Isis’s wrists and ankles, she screamed. The seer used her item to burns the shadows but immediately after, new ones attacked her.

“Isis!” Marik ran toward the woman “Spirit! What are you doing?”

_“Obtaining the millennium necklace. You promised me all the millennium items, Marik! Now she is weakening, take it!”_

The boy watched his sister fighting against the shadows, he tightened his fists, he felt dread in his heart. Damnit! Even if she was his enemy she was still his sister!

“I’m sorry, Spirit!” Marik took off his robe and tried to take off the ring as well. Sensing the betrayal, the sharp tips of the ring stabbed the boy’s abdomen.

“Do you think this is enough to scare me? This little pain is nothing!” he looked at his sister “Isis, at my three use the necklace together with me!”

 _“Marik, what the hell are you doing!”_ the spirit yelled at him

“One” the blond Egyptian raised the rod.

“Two” Isis evaded the dark matter trying to hit her and touched her necklace

“Three!” the Millennium rod and necklace glowed. Together, their light was so strong to chased away all the shadows. They were again inside the vault of the museum.

With widened eyes, Isis stared at the millennium ring still embedded in his brother horrified “Marik, what have you done…”

Marik grinned “I’m sorry Isis. But I don’t regret anything” weakened by the blood flowing outside his wounds, the boy stood up with effort “We are withdrawing!” he yelled loud.

One of the ghouls that followed him inside the museum, threw an explosive. A part of the wall blew up “Rishid!”

The semi-bald man, hearing his master calling him, drove the motorcycle under the hole. Marik jumped with his minions. Rishid caught him and started the engine.

“Marik! Rishid!” Isis’s voice became fainter till vanished.

* * *

 

Worried, Rishid looked at the state of his master… in the end the ring was too dangerous.

Sensing the thought of his brother “The fault is mine, not the spirit. I’m in the wrong… I’m sorry, spirit. I broke our deal”’

_“What am I to do with your apologies?  The necklace was so near… don’t make a deal you can't keep, fake-host.  Should I kill you after all?”_

“You can’t kill me. If we make enemies of each other we are only wasting time and messing up our plans. I will still help you to collect the millennium items”

_“How can I believe you, after you just blatantly betrayed me?”_

“She is my sister, spirit. I will take her necklace… but let her item be the last one”

“ _You are so foolish… now or later, what difference does it make?”_

“It does for me” he replied firmly but his voice was soft.

The spirit snorted, he didn’t like seeing the boy this weak… the Marik he allied himself with was strong, proud and malicious, reckless, cunning but sometimes with some screws loose making the spirit doubt his intelligence.

He loved when people begged him to spare them, but with the boy was different… he found it wrong. Marik wasn’t someone that should beg, but demand. Did he really at some point started to see this youth as his partner? Damnit, he was growing soft.

“I will give you 5 second before I decide to make you sleep with the fishes. Don’t waste my good will, spirit”

The ancient ghost couldn’t restrain his laughter. This was the Marik he knew! _“I will let it pass this time around. Fail again and there won’t be a next time. Clear?”_

“Crystal. Can you please let go of my chest now?”

“ _Nope. You reap what you sow”_

“Jerk” and “you ruined one of my favorite shirts” nevertheless, Marik smiled. He turned to the right and saw his brother focused on driving, the light of the rising sun gave him a soft pink glow, it was weirdly reassuring. Marik turned to the left and watched the dawn.  Another day started.  


End file.
